


Two Spring Maidens

by herebewonder



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herebewonder/pseuds/herebewonder
Summary: Raven drooped on her bed, exhausted from channeling the maiden energy. She was still getting used to it and trying to control it while pretending Vernal was the true maiden was more work than she expected.
Relationships: Raven Branwen/Vernal
Kudos: 9





	Two Spring Maidens

Raven drooped on her bed, exhausted from channeling the maiden energy. She was still getting used to it and trying to control it while pretending Vernal was the true maiden was more work than she expected.

"Did it work?" she asked.

Vernal was watching from the tent opening. 

"Of course. They scattered when I...I mean, when you showed your power. They won't be coming back, I think."

"Good. Gods but this tires me out. I'm getting used to it, but it's still intense."

Vernal came over and sat close to Raven.

"Well, maybe you need to do something to take your mind off it," she said, leaning close to Raven.

"Vernal," said Raven, a warning in her voice, but Vernal wasn't phased.

"Yeah?" she said, leaning even closer.

"We talked about this."

"Yes, we did," she said, her face so close that Raven could feel her breath on her cheeks. Raven could see the familiar desire in her eyes.

Raven rolled her eyes. "I never should have never invited you into my tent."

"Oh really? And are you going to kick me out now?" teased Vernal. 

Raven sighed and waved her hand, blowing out the lanterns illuminating the tent.

"No."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really ship Raven & Vernal but this scene just kind of popped into my head, so I went with it.


End file.
